


Soft Morning Light

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, had this in my drafts for forever, soft lesbians, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Based on this prompt “I really like the way the light hits you and makes all of the gold in your eyes explode. It’s like looking at the sun.”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Soft Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> For em ilysm

Stretching her arms above her head Misty awoke with a soft groan. Turning to her left she looked at her wife, her and Cordelia got married a year after her return from hell and she was still amazed with Cordelia's kindness and beauty everyday. 

Misty looked down softy at her wife, Cordelia was laying on her stomach, golden hair all ruffled up exposing her neck and back. Marks across her neck leaving reminders of the previous night. Leaning in, Misty softly kissed the back of Cordelia's neck. 

“Hmmm” Cordelia hummed, still not opening her eyes. “Morning baby” she mumbled, opening her eyes. 

Misty looked down and as Cordelia’s eyes peered from her below. They sat in the stillness of the morning just gazing lovingly at each other, like two teenagers in love. Misty lifted her hand and brushed her thumb across Cordelia’s cheek wiping an eyelash off, Cordelia smiled at her affection and leaned into her hand. 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” Misty said, teasing. Cordelia waved her hand and her phone ended up in the palm of her hand. 

“Hmmm okay” Cordelia said, snapping a picture of Misty, putting the phone down, they looked at each other and smiled. Misty looked at her quietly, eyes searching Cordelia’s. 

“ **I really like the way the light hits you and makes all of the gold in your eyes explode. It’s like looking at the sun.”** Misty said, tracing her finger down Cordelia's jawline. “I love you so much.”

Cordelia blinked at her and sat up kissing her softly, lips sliding against her wife’s. 

Breaking the kiss, “I love you too,” Cordelia mumbled against her lips. 

Misty moved so Cordelia was straddling her thigh. Misty gasped, she felt Cordelia’s wetness from the night before.

“Hm baby,” Cordelia threw her head back moaning at the contact of Misty’s thigh against her center, placing her hands on Misty’s shoulders. Misty leaned up and kissed the already formed bruises across her neck, gripping her hips gently encouraging her to grind against her thigh. Cordelia started a gentle rhythm against her thigh. 

Misty moved one of her hands up, and ran her thumb along the underside of Cordelia breast, “You are beautiful my love,” she whispered in Cordelia’s ear kissing the skin underneath it softly, scraping her teeth against it. 

Cordelia let out a soft moan, Misty sat in awe at the woman above her. Golden hair falling in her face as she buried her face in her wife’s neck, the feeling of her soft skin under Misty’s finger tips her smell suffocating Misty. Cordelia’s hips faltered, a clear sign she was close, so Misty grabbed her hips to stop movement, 

“I want you to look at me when you cum baby,” Misty said low into Cordelia’s ear. Cordelia whined and lifted her eyes to meet Misty’s blue ones. Misty looked up at Cordelia moving her body against Misty’s. 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” Cordelia said laughing breathily. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Misty said biting her shoulder playfully. Cordelia sped up her pace and locked her arms around Misty’s neck. 

“I can feel you Cordelia, cum for me baby.” Misty whispered.

“Oh fuck, I love you so much,” Cordelia moaned out as she came.

Misty held onto Cordelia as she shook against her.

“I love you so much baby, more than you will ever know.” 

They ended the morning like they ended last night, warm and wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just short one shot I had and decided to post it, currently writing a huge multichapter fic, come find me on twt!


End file.
